1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the electrical connector for use within a cradle which connects the machine case and a plurality of cables. The instant application related to a copending application titled “MACHINE CASE WITH IMPROVED ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR” with the same applicant and some common inventors, and another copending application titled “MACHINE CASE WITH IMPROVED TERMINAL MODULE” with the same applicant and some common inventors.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable medical technology is becoming a hot commodity, as these devices come to market; they have the potential to help both patients and clinicians monitor vital signs and symptoms. The wearable medical device usually comprises a cradle, a machine case attached to the cradle for housing processing module such as processor and associated electronics, and cables with plugs inserted into the cradle. During use, the machine case reversibly snaps into the cradle, upon mating of the cradle and the machine case, interface cavities are formed on the cradle for receiving the plugs of the cables leading to one or more peripheral devices such as sensors which collect data related to the physiological properties of interest, such as heart rate, temperature, SpO2, blood pressure, etc., therefore, the data related to the physiological properties could be presented on the machine case for patients or clinicians monitoring. Thereby, the cradle serving as a carrier must provide a reliable electrical communication between the machine case and the cables. Notably, the instant invention is to make an improvement to the cradle, as shown in US patent publication no. 2012/0296174, regarding the corresponding connectors.
An electrical connector for use within the cradle is designed to improve those disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.